Bad Duelist
by Duel Person
Summary: Some people are great at dueling. Some aren't so great. What happens when you get a person who doesn't know what he's doing?
1. Chapter 1

I had this up before, but I took it down because I sort of lost care for it. I reworked it and here it is. I intend to do this for a while, in case anybody actually read this before.

- - - - - - -

Kip Connors had a dream that he had stuck by since he was a young boy. He enjoyed watching professional duels on T.V. The thrill of seeing incredible monsters tearing each other apart gave Kip an idea of what he wanted to do with his life.

At fifteen years old, he stood in front of a large dome, which was where he was told that he could apply for Duel Academy. The day of the test, he grabbed his favorite cards and shoved them into a stack that could be called a deck.

Kip walked inside and immediately heard lots of noises coming from all directions; either it was the crowds of people talking or the sound of monsters attacking.

It didn't take him long to have his name called out over the intercom and before he knew it, he was making his way down the steps to the center arena, where other people were still testing.

On the way down, Kip bumped into a tall teenager with notably pitch black hair who was wearing a clean blue trenchcoat. He glanced down at Kip and sneered.

"Watch where you're walking, trash..." he muttered before shoving Kip out the way with one hand.

Kip shrugged the incident off and hurried down to his spot to take his test.

The teenager who bumped into Kip stood near the top of the seats with other Obelisk Blue students. To an onlooker, they looked as if they were the cream of the crop, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Who was that guy, Mathis?" asked one of the people he was standing beside. The boy who Kip came into contact with turned to the underling beside him.

"Nobody of any significance..." his questioneer heard before turning back to watch the tests.

"Kip Connors' I presume?"

Kip, who was inserting his deck into the slot on his duel disk, looked up at the instructor who was standing some twenty feet ahead of him and nodded.

"Well, you can call me Mr. Gate," the man said and he brandished a duel disk. "Well, I hope you're ready Mr. Connors."

"Let's do this!" Kip called to Gate, who nodded.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

Kip: 4000 Gate: 4000

"I'm first!" Kip declared as he drew five cards, then quickly took a sixth. He stared at his hand before declaring his move. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman! (800/2000)"

A large humanoid composed of stone appeared on Kip's field in attack mode. Gate raised an eyebrow.

"So you run Elemental Heroes?" he asked, glad he could duel an interesting opponent.

"Nope!" Kip declared. Gate looked at Kip and his other eyebrow shot up.

"So... you have Clayman in a deck that doesn't run Elemental Heroes? Why?"

"Because he's COOL!" Kip yelled. "End turn!"

"My move, Mr. Connors," said Gate as he pulled a card off the top of his deck.

"I summon-"

"WAIT!" Kip shouted. "I forgot to play a card!" Gate stared dumbfounded at the teenager in front of him. He wasn't sure if this kid was just acting or if he was really just stupid.

"Too late for that, Mr. Connors. I summon my Vorse Raider in attack position. (1900/1200)" Gate looked at Clayman, who was in attack mode. "It was rather silly of you to have that monster in attack mode. 2000 defense points is-"

"Make your move already!" Kip shouted. "You talk too much!"

A vein throbbed in Gate's forehead. He immediately wished he could have tested Kip with his own deck, not a deck used specifically for testing only.

"You want me to make my move? Fine! I activate these three spell cards! Axe of Despair! Lightning Blade! Fusion Sword - Murasame! All together, these cards increase my Vorse Raider's attack points by 2800, giving him a total of 4700 points!"

His Vorse Raider (4700/1200) glowed with an aura of energy as the three equipment spell cards appeared behind him.

"Vorse Raider attacks Clayman!" Gate's Vorse Raider lunged at Clayman and cleaved him in half.

"My monster! Noo!" Kip yelled as his life points dropped.

Kip: 100 Gate: 4000

Gate looked at Kip who looked on the verge of tears at losing one of his monsters. "I hate you, punk!"

Gate wasn't finished with his move. "I activate Pot of Greed. I'm sure you know what the effect is."

Kip stared blankly at his opponent who was holding up a card with a grinning green jar for the picture.

"What does Pot of Greed do?" he asked. The people who were watching the duel gaped at Kip, who was clueless on the effect of one of the most well known cards of the game.

"It lets me draw two cards!" Gate shouted before snatching them off his deck. Kip chuckled at him.

"Draw two cards? That's useless!"

Gate could only stare at the teenager laughing at him. "You must be the WORST duelist trying to apply for this school! You dumbass!" Gate loo

Gate sneered at the teenager and glanced at the three cards in his hand before saying, "End turn. I doubt you're the kind of duelist this fine establishment needs under it's roof. Go back home and don't come back."

Kip looked hopelessly at the five cards he had in his hand before drawing a new one.

"I won't be able to come to this awesome school..." he said to himself as he looked around the large building used for testing. His eyes rested on a girl with ebony hair who was busy talking to two other girls. He couldn't help but notice they were Obelisk Blue.

"Wow, she's..."

The girl he was watching suddenly looked up at him. The warm, chocolate color of her eyes made his stomach do backflips. He immediately blushed before turning back to the duel.

"I won't lose to you!" he declared and surveyed his options. He suddenly had a silly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master! This magic card gives me a thousand life points! Take THAT, jerk!"

Gate watched as a soft white glow surrounded Kip and his life points increased.

Kip: 1100 Gate: 4000

"Now I activate this awesome card! I pay a thousand life points to activate..." Kip held a magic card high in the air for Gate to see. "TOON WORLD!"

Gate's jaw dropped. He snapped it back in place before he began shouting, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TOON WORLD AND ELEMENTAL HEROES IN THE SAME DECK!!?"

"Because Toon World rocks!" Kip bellowed back as his life points fell to meet the cost of his card.

Kip: 100 Gate: 4000

"Now I'll finish your jerk butt off in this turn!" Kip held up another magic card.

"Megamorph activates! I put this on your Vorse Raider and double his attack points because your life points are higher than mine!" Vorse Raider's attack points shot upward to the extremes. (9400/1200)

"Now I'll destroy you!" Kip flashed another card at Gate, who's eyes widened in panic when he saw the card that was being shown at him.

"Misfortune! This spell card costs me my battle phase, but I can deal you life point damage equal to one monster's attack points!"

The Vorse Raider turned around and slashed at Gate, who was immediately thrown off his feet.

Kip: 1000 Gate: 0

"One turn kill, baby! How ya like me now!"

Gate stood up, humiliated by the humiliating defeat he had just suffered at the hands of an idiot. The said idiot seemed to have played Toon World for no reason at all. "Is he really that stupid?"

Kip was now searching the crowd for the girl he saw earlier, but she was gone. Dissapointed, he instead walked up to Gate and a grin formed on his face.

"I kicked your ass, now I get the class!" he laughed. Gate grimaced and walked away.

"See you in Osiris Red, Mr. Connors."

Gate paused and looked over his shoulder at Kip. "The bottom of the barrel."

Kip stared and began shouting, "NO WAY, I WANT OBELISK BLUE!"

Practically everybody in the building started laughing.

- - -

There you have it, the first chapter of my first fic. Hope you liked it.

Reviews, either positive or negative are appreciated. 


	2. Black Dragon Blast

Chapter Two - Living the Bad Life

- - - -

Kip stared at the building he was supposed to be staying in. He looked it up and down and decided that the place was crap.

"Osiris Red... the dorm for hopeless people..."

He looked at the slip of paper that told him his room number. He grabbed his suitcase and dragged it over to the apartment building that was labeled the dorm for Osiris Red students and found "Room 4".

Kip took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He looked into the small and dimly lit room. There were three beds. Well, there was two beds and a dusty mattress on the floor. He noticed that both of the beds seemed to be occupied. Sitting at the desk was a teenager with long brown hair that dropped to his shoulders. He seemed preoccupied with flipping through his deck.

"Hi, I'm Kip, your new roomate! I hope we can get along."

The teenager looked up at Kip without speaking. He didn't even react when Kip extended his outstretched hand.

"Marco White's my name. And I want you to shut the hell up."

Kip quickly withdrew his hand. He watched as Marco stood up and sat down on one of the beds.

"Listen here, Skip."

"It's Kip..." Kip corrected him politely.

"Whatever. This is MY room. So you don't bother me and we won't have any problems. Got it, wimp?"

Kip ignored him and gestured to the other bed. "So who's our other room mate?"

"Nobody."

"Then who's stuff is on this bed?"

Marco stood up and stood in front of Kip. The height difference was immediately noticable, with Marco being at least several inches taller than Kip.

"That's my stuff," Marco said. "My stuff stays on the bed. You sleep down there, rodent." He pointed to the mattress that now had a rat gnawing at it.

"Unless you've got something to say about it..."

Kip pulled his duel disk from his bag. Marco got the hint and they stepped outside.

"Duel!"

K: 4000  
M: 4000

"I'll start." Marco drew his sixth card and quickly slapped one on his disk.

"I summon Giant Orc in defense mode! (2200/0)" Marco picked another card from his hand. "I set these two face down. Your turn."

Kip drew his card and looked at Marco's field. He calculated his chance of winning at 100. Then again, he wasn't exactly good at dueling, so that didn't mean much.

"Eat this!" Kip grabbed a card from his hand. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! (1800/1600)" A knight wearing black armor appeared in front of Kip. "This'll send you packing! I equip him with Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade!"

As soon as Kip's magic card appeared on the field, it instantly shattered. "What!?" Kip glared at Marco. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, dolt." Marco gestured to Gearfried. "Did you read that monster's effect?"

Kip looked at the card and gulped. "When an Equip Card is equipped to this card, destroy the Equip card."

Marco sneered.

"Well, at least I didn't put that tough monster in defense mode! It was zero defense points!" Kip almost danced due to his opportunity. "But I'll have Gearfried attack!"

"Stop!" Marco called as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Magic Cylinder! This negates your attack and does damage to your life points equal to Gearfried's attack points!" A green light erupted from the card and slammed into Kip, who stumbled backward.

K: 2200  
M: 4000

"And your life points are perfect for my finishing move!" Marco cried as he activated his other set card. "Ring of Destruction, go! Destroy Giant Orc!"

An explosive ring looped around his monster and exploded. Kip looked at Marco like he was insane.

"You blew up your own monster. Ha!"

"Stupid punk, Ring of Destruction inflicts damage to both of us equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Kip suddenly stopped laughing.

"Wait.. no way!"

K: 0  
M: 4000

"You lose," Marco said as he shut down his duel disk. "Without even touching my points at all. Why are you even at this school? Do you want to look stupid on purpose? Because you're doing a great job."

- - - - -

The opening feast for students was a great time for students to socialize with their new classmates and get to know one another. It was also a great time to inhale excellent food... assuming they were Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue.

The mood in the Osiris Red dining hall was dismal and depressing.

Word had it that Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students got to eat like kings and queens. So the Osiris Red students only accepted the bowls of rice and barely-cooked fish half-heartedly.

"Aww, come on now!" called the head of Osiris Red, whose name remained unimportant to everybody. "Don't look so down!" He raised a glass. "To a new year of learning and fun!" All he got in reply were a bunch of sour mumbles.

In the back of the small dining hall, Kip took a swig of orange juice and ignored the food. "Yeah. To the new year..."


End file.
